


The World Without Ends

by mjaguirre



Series: The World Without Ends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjaguirre/pseuds/mjaguirre
Summary: Moon-sized meteor strike has destroyed the world millennia ago, as we know it. Some of the greatest nations fall as humans almost wiped out. The year is 2214. Neo-Manila is a confining place ruled by fascists MNL Corporation who took over after the fall of Maharlikan government hundred years after the destruction of the planet and now ruling over the Maharlika for over a thousand years prior to the catastrophic event. MNLC pioneered all of technological advancement in Maharlika. It marks the beginning of New Maharlika, a heaven on earth when Makaya Nayon-Lahar fulfilled his vision of a better world, but the golden age of any civilisations doesn’t last forever.





	The World Without Ends

# THE WORLD WITHOUT ENDS

### The Art of Not Knowing

#### Entry #578

>   
>  Neo-Manila Village, Capital District, Neo-Manila  
>  March 16, 2214 [17:37:22]  
> 

What could possibly go wrong in the year 2214, we’re living in the most advanced city in the New Maharlika. Neo Manila is what they call it. I mean, this isn’t the 21st century where people were judged according to their standing in the society, what they do will define who they are, what they say on social media will reflect their personality—if you can call that a society. So let me point out something to your head so you can understand us the way our society does or the way camera surrounded within the city sees us.

This isn’t about the art of knowing when and when not to fall for someone who will never fall for you the same way you fall for them, well obviously they will fall for someone else. Don’t get your hopes up because fuck hope. Although this quote—sounds like the 21st century love affair—unquote but it’s fucking not. This isn’t about my love story either, or my best friend’s failing love story or this isn’t about love story in the first place. I don’t know I’m talking about it.

I heard a noise and my mom’s cat freaked me out when he jumps in from the window above me while my face is glued to my hologram personal computer and sitting in my comfortable hover chair, damn this chair is a new model. A product made by MNL Corp., technically all product was solely made by them, from what we’re wearing from top to bottom, from the smallest appliance you can find to the sophisticated factory machineries, to flying cars and public transportation which is free by the way if you’re an eligible and law abiding member of Maharlikan nation and society, you can go to anywhere you want, anytime you like. Sounds like heaven, right? No it’s not, fuck heaven.

Goddamnit, I forgot to turn on the recording of this goddamn hoLo. I have to start again from the beginning. I forgot everything I’ve said but luckily, I saw a popped up for saving the pre-recorded session of my ramblings. This very features received so much criticism and patent issue. They say it’s an over-the-top violation of privacy. Like, what the fuck is privacy?

Anyways, am I supposed to be crying right now? Like I just heard the announcement from our President Haren Lahar IV on the hoLoTV at the living room, like damn it’s really loud I heard it from downstairs. May the gods protect and save our president. My dad is officially assumed dead along with the admiral and his crew. It’s been 14 years since he left, I was two years old when he left this world and knows nothing about anything. The only thing I’m good at is crying when I needed attention. Those we’re the days when we’re an attention-seeker sad sad creature.

I don’t know how to feel or react of what’s just happen. I mean, I don’t know if I’m sad or not or what or am I supposed to be sad like normal people would do? Am I even normal or at least people? But that’s not the questions, and the answer to this unquestionable question is that I don’t even know how it feels like to have a father. I just don’t know and that makes me anxious.

My mother’s still not here, I’m guessing she’s crying right now when she saw the news. This past few years I’ve been seeing her cry without her knowing of course. She doesn’t show this side of hers. She never cries in front of anyone, well, that is as far as I know. She’s always the kind of mom that smiles a lot every new day without the slightest trace of the pain of yesterdays.

>   
>  End of entry  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is still on the early stages of writing and worldbuilding and I don't update frequently because of my daytime job so please do forgive me.  
> Also this is the first entry of web journal of Leiyon Hayaan III, the main character and narrator of the story. I already posted the second entry to my website http://worldwithoutends.online, visit the link so you can read it :) I'm also gonna publish it here soon.


End file.
